Ambercrombrose and Glitch
by KyotoraV
Summary: Ambrose and Glitch disagree on most everything; unfortunately for Ambrose, Glitch does something about it. Glitch/Cain


They passed in the hallways at least twice a day in silence. No words were spoken, because Ambrose simply had nothing to say to the Tin Man. Glitch on the other hand, restless in his brain, always seemed to have something of little importance to greet him with. Every step was a mental battle between the two.

_Say 'Hi' to him at least! _

'No. I have no practical reason for greeting…'

_You are such a stick in the mud!_

'I am no such thing, I assure you…'

_Oh come on…just say hello! I know you find him attractive. _

'I never! You have some gall insulting me in that manner. How did I ever become you…'

_You changed the subject…_

'Naturally. It was a very inappropriate subject that I wished to stray as far from as possible.'

_Because you LIKE him! Ambrose and Cain, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _

'Where in the O.Z. did you learn such a foul rhyme? You are absolutely insufferable…'

_Here he comes! You'd better say hello, or I'll do something you will regret. _

Wyatt Cain had a look of confusion on his face. Mostly stemmed from the fact that the man approaching him in the hallway looked as though he were deep in a heated argument, even though there was no one around. Ambrose suddenly looked up with the expression of someone who had just been particularly offended. He inclined his head gracefully at Cain, before walking past. Cain repeated the gesture, still rather befuddled.

_I said say 'Hello'!_

'Contrary to your sick delusions, I am not forced to obey your every whim…and what are you doing??'

Glitch had just tried to take control of his body, and was succeeding quite well…Ambrose squirmed while the headcase slipped uneasily into full motility.

Glitch's head whipped around, and he watched the jacketless Cain walk away, eyes particularly fixated on that tightly clothed buttocks. Glitch let out cat call, which made Cain turn around. Ambrose could see the blush rising on the Tin Man's face. Glitch relinquished control rather sinisterly, and left Ambrose stumbling in his embarrassment. He turned and stalked down the hallway, cursing Glitch the entire time.

'You sadistic perverse traitor of a conscious! How dare you make such a mockery of my person as that?!'

_giggles_

'Are you _laughing??_ You are a …' "Sneaking evil contorted little man! I wish I had never been forced into your acquaintance, however unlikely these circumstances have proven. Why can't you for once think of my fate. I am the body behind your brainless little escapades…" He stopped in his tirade, because passing staff were giving him frightened looks. He suddenly realized that somehow in the middle of his rant he had begun to talk out loud. Glitch's giggles bounced off the walls of his skull like a rubber ball.

'I detest, revile, and loathe your existance beyond all mortal comprehension of the words'

_You're too angry Ambrose. Lighten up!_

Ambrose didn't answer. He straightened himself out, and continued on his path, glitching a little when he realized he had forgotten where he was going in the first place.

------

'If you do anything tonight that I will regret in the morning, I will have you forcibly removed from my cranium by any means necessary'

_Eye roll _

'I'm serious. I will lobotomize you from my head myself if I have to.'

_Just go to bed Ambrose, jeez you're a loon. _

'…'

Ambrose reluctantly slipped into his bed, waiting until he heard the snoring of the voice in his mind. He snuck up and locked the door, hiding the key where he hoped Glitch, if he took over, would never look. Then he settled down for a good long sleep, having another conscious in your head was tiring.

He was barely into REM sleep when Glitch came out. His eyes shot open and Glitch climbed out of bed, snickering when he went directly to the key hidden in the bottom drawer of Ambrose's reading desk. He unlocked the door and slipped out, giggling as he could hear Ambrose sleeping in his brain.

He came to a door not far down the hall, where he knew a gorgeous blonde Tin Men made his bed. He knocked, trying to assemble as Ambrose-like a countenance as he could. Wyatt Cain open the door, dressed down to his waist, and without shoes.

"Ambrose!" He said startled, and trying to hide his shirtlessness behind the wooden door. Glitch pushed the door open, and let his gaze wander freely.

"Mister Cain. I apologize for my previous actions, and have come here for the purpose of repaying you for your embarrassment."

"Ambrose, I don't know what you…" But the inventor's lips were on his before he could finish, a long slow kiss before he was allowed to speak again. "…mean."

Glitch looked up at him in mischief. He wrapped his arms around Cain's waist.

"Shall we? Cain?" He asked, forgetting his regal accent. Cain smiled.

"Are you sure, _Glitch_?" Glitch smiled, and pushed him inside, toeing the door shut behind him.

"Of course, Cain. I'm a genius after all…"

---------

Ambrose woke up in the warmth of his bed. His eyes shot open. This was most definitely _not_ his bed. This bed had blue sheets, where his had red, and this room smelled of sex, and man…He turned his head and saw, tangled in his arms, a sleeping Wyatt Cain.

"Oh shit." He spoke out loud. The voice in his head snored happily. Cain stirred.

"G'morning Sweetheart." He said, pressing a kiss to Ambrose's cheek. Ambrose ran through the gamut of reactions in his mind, but seeing Cain there, barely awake and beautiful made him settle for the one least Ambrose-like reaction there was.

"Good Morning. Slept well I trust?" He smiled.

"Was that you last night? Or Glitch?" Cain asked seriously.

"Which one of us would you have preferred?" Glitch was stirring in his head.

"Whichever one did that thing with his tongue, and was able to bend at that angle…" He trailed off into nothing, with a blush spreading across his face.

_That was me! I can't wait to show him what I can do with a desk lamp and a folding chair!_

"Hmm…Then we've got a lot more to do…" Ambrose said, definitely not regretting his decision. Glitch was right, he had been attracted to Cain, and having Glitch breaking the boundaries just helped him to realize it.

_But…I slept with him last night…_

'Please be quiet Glitch, I'm rather busy…mmm'

They were kissing hungrily, hands exploring.

_Butbutbutbut…You don't even like Cain! sniffle_

'Silence…oh gods…don't twist it like….oh yes…'

_whimper_


End file.
